The invention is in the field of dentistry, especially in the teaching of dentistry and for demonstration purpose. Dental models with artificial teeth are known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,114, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,936, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,670, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,827, U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,043, U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,059, U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,540, U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,947, U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,434, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,920.
Traditionally, dental models are made in several pieces which are detachably joined. Often, each tooth is joined individually to the jawbone such that they can be replaced individually. Regardless the benefits provided thereby, the complexity and cost of manufacturing and maintaining the dental model increases.
There is a need for a simple and yet realistic dental model.